The Very Last End!
by loving'it4321
Summary: What if the world's existence will end one day, what if you're still young and still want to discover things, what if you love someone and will be there at the very last end with him/her, what will you do? find out and read my new story! :) Summary suck!


_Nagumo X __Female Suzuno (haha duh, as always XD)_

_Hiroto X Female Midorikawa _

_Atsuishi X Clara_

_Netsuha X Rhionne_

* * *

_What if the world's existence will end one day, what if you're still young and still want to discover things, what I you love someone and will be there at the very last end with him/her, what will you do? _

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in Sun Garden, it was quiet and everyone was doing their favourite and normal thing..

Hiroto and Midorikawa had Endou and Goenji on their visit and were in the garden talking, it was beautiful weather so also Atsuishi and Clara were enjoying the sun, cuddling in the high grass, so no one could see them..

Netsuha and Rhionne were shopping in the city, though Rhionne had to drag him with her, and Nagumo and Suzuno were inside, because Suzuno didn't like the sun, and they were watching a movie while hugging up on the cough..

"So Endou, how is your new school going on?" Hiroto asked, all were now on their next and last school, and after they graduated high school, the contact between everyone faded a little away, but sometimes they came together like now.

"Perfect, there is a soccer team, so I'm fine!" he joked.

"How are you two then?" Goenji asked the couple who both began to blush.

"W-We're good-! We are today exactly four months together!" Midorikawa smiled.

"REALLY!? Congrats then, why didn't you tell us! I'm mean! What did Hiroto get you Midorikawa?"Endou winked.

"Hihi a sweet kiss, that's all I wanted!" she replied.

"So then? Cheap girl here!" Endou joked.

"She perfect ne!" Hiroto said proud, what made Midorikawa's cheeks go even redder than before.

"Since when are Burn and Gazelle dating then?" Goenji asked.

"You mean Suzuno and Nagumo? More than us, almost seven months!" Hiroto replied.

"REALLY! But they were always fighting!" Endou asked confused.

"Hihi not anymore!" Midorikawa giggled.

"Never?"Goenji asked again.

"No, actually since they confessed they became really nice, even good friends of us! Right Midorikawa?"

"Yeah, Suzuno even started to were miniskirts! It suits her well!"

"Really, I would like to speak them, do you know where they are?" Endou said.

"Inside I think, Suzuno doesn't like this weather." Hiroto replied.

"I think they are in the living room, watching a movie, because Nagumo was struggling with the TV Just some minutes ago!" Midorikawa added.

"Okay, I'll go see!" Endou said and stood up, he walked inside, and after some minutes he found the living room, and just like Midorikawa said, they were the only two in the room, watching a movie in each other's hands..

"So! Long time no see guys!" Endou said out loud, and walked over to them. They looked up and were surprised to see Endou standing next to them.

"Endou, how are you doing?" Suzuno friendly asked in difference with the last time she spoke to Endou when everything she said was cold and dark.

"Still busy with soccer!" Nagumo asked immediately after Suzuno's question.

"I never been better, and of course I'm still playing soccer!"

"Yeah, that was a stupid question." Nagumo laughed.

"Soooo?" Endou insisted.

"So what?" Suzuno asked.

"How are you two?"

"I'm fine!" Nagumo answered, and Suzuno replied with: "Good!"

"Yeah but I don't mean you as in individuals, but as couple!"

"Ohw.. Hihi never been better, right Nagumo!" Suzuno giggled..

"No, I hate you-!" Nagumo replied..

"WAIT~.. WHAT!? What did you- I didn't mean to-Suzuno are you-uuh-did you just break up because of me!?" Endou said confused and guilty at the same time, and he started to get frustrated.

"Joke dude-!" Nagumo giggled..

"Hihi Endou, you should never take Nagumo serious, you should know that!" Suzuno laughed.

"Eh?.." Endou said confused.

"I mean with I hate you, I have never loved anyone so much as you!" Nagumo explained.

"You love me!?" Endou said now even more confused..

...

...

_** Anime fall **_

..

...

"NOT YOU SOCCER FREAK, I MEAN SUZUNO!" Nagumo screamed when he got up.

"Ohw hehe, now I got it!"

"_You sure took your time_.." Nagumo whispered and Suzuno hit him because she heard it.

"Did you say anything?" Endou asked.

"No, nothing!" Nagumo replied with a fake smile, what made Suzuno rolled her eyes.

"So Endou?" Suzuno started.. "how are you in the love?" She sweetly asked with a smile on her face.

"Never been better!" he replied..

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"Girl? Ohw you meant dating someone, ohw hehe no, I'm not dating anyone.."

"Then why are you in love?" she replied little confused..

"Love for soccer of course!" Endou replied proud with a big smile on his face..

...

...

_** 2__nd__ anime fall **_

...

...

"I'm getting even dumber if I listen to you-!" Nagumo said when he again restrained his former position..

"Nagumo you have brains as big as a raisin, so you shouldn't say that.." they heard Rhionne say and when they turned around, they say Rhionne with a nice small plastic bag in her hand..

"What did you buy?" Suzuno asked when she saw the bag..

"Ohw this, it's a gift from Netsuha! He bought me a necklace!"

"Ohw nice show me!"Suzuno said and got up, and headed to Rhionne.."But didn't you buy anything?" she asked.

"Of course I did, it's there!" and she pointed behind her, when Netsuha came in, with a LOT OF bags, well let's just say that you couldn't see Netsuha anymore..

"Sweetie, where should I put all this stuff?!" you heard from behind the bags.. "You can just put it here."

And he dropped all the bags immediately..

"NOT HARD!" Rhionne screamed..

"I'm sweetie but I'm sorry, I don't know what you bought, but it was breaking my back!"

...

"Endou, we have to go!" Goenji said when he, Hiroto and Midorikawa came walk in..

"Okay-! Well see you guys-!" he said and then the two of them leaved the house.

"Hey Guys-!" Atsuishi said when he and Clara they came walking in..

"Hey, me Atsuishi were thinking!.. they were saying in the news that tomorrow is the end of the world right!?" Clara said..

"You're not going to tell me you believe that shit-!" Nagumo laughed.

"That's true Clara, they predicted it a lot of times, like last year, and we're still here!" Suzuno added.

"Yeah that's true, but what if?~.."

"Clara.. it won't happen, don't worry about it, I mean look outside, it the most beautiful day ever, let's all head to the ice scream shop on the corner and enjoy the weather!" Rhionne suggested..

"Well if it's ices cream, then I'm in!" Suzuno said while she held her hand up..

"Me too!" Nagumo said and also the other's agreed..

_On their way:_

The girls walked in front while they got followed by the boys..

"Ne girls, you can say me not to worry, but what if it WILL happen!?"Clara started again..

"Clara it's not going to happen, and if it is, then we're all dead at once, nothing to worry about!" Rhionne said..

"Well I agree to Clara! There is a possibility it could happen.." Midorikawa said.

"Then it would also never be possible in one day, if it would start today, and the world is gone tomorrow, then it would already make more sense, but this day can't be better, so let's just enjoy okay?" Suzuno said.

"Suzuno is right, why are you so obsessed with it!?" Rhionne asked.

"Because, what will happen after we die? Would we still see each other?"

"We won't die Clara, stop this nonsense, see we are already here, now let's pick e nice ice cream!" And Rhionne dragged all the girls with her..

With the guys, who are a little further away:

"Ne Atsuishi, what were you and Clara doing all alone in the high grass, we say you going in!?" Nagumo teased..

"Pff that's private!" he replied..

"Oeh, even so private that you can't tell your best friends! Most be very ..." Netsuha grinned.

"We were just talking, don't get any weird idea's!" Atsuishi said.

"Talking about the end of the world I guess?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah, Clara is really worried she said she had a bad feeling about it!" Atsuishi said serious.

"Hmm, maybe we should just not going anywhere, to be sure!" Hiroto replied..

"Hiroto don't tell me you believe that!" Nagumo shocked..

"No, but remember, every time Clara had a bad feeling, tell me what happened!?"

Nagumo and Netsuha gulped.. and then replied in unison: "Something bad!"

"Really bad!" Atsuishi added..

"Indeed, so it might not be the end of the world, but just in case we'll stay inside okay?"

"OKAY!" they replied and then headed to the girls who were already ordering their favourite flavour.

...

They were sitting in the park on a bench, and some stand.. they were enjoying their delicious ice scream.

"Suzuno what do you have?" Hiroto asked, looking at her ice scream..

"It's caramel!"

"Caramel? But it's blue!?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it is!"

"Ohw, let me taste it!" and he grabbed her hand and licked her caramel ice scream..

"Hey dude.. why are you licking my girls ice scream!?" Nagumo said slightly irritated..

"Yeah, Hiroto.. why do you?"Midorikawa added..

"Because it looked good!" he replied innocent..

"Hey-! You two! Not so jealous!" Rhionne giggled, but the two just crossed their arms and looked angry the other way, what all the other made sweat dropped..

...

Suddenly they felt the ground shaking slightly, and Clara collapsed on the floor, with her hands on her ears, and she looked wolfed in front of her ..  
Atsuishi knelt down besides her, and put a hand on her shoulder .. "Clara honey, it was just and truck that drove by!" he said.. but she shook her head with the same terrified look on her face ..  
"We're dead!" she said softly, and a tear slid down her cheek,  
Atsuishi wanted to say something, but then a million birds flew up in the air, what colored the beautiful blue sky completely black from all birds.  
"What's happening?" Midorikawa asked horrified.  
and suddenly they heard people screaming, the vibration became greater, and the trees fell down piece by piece. Then came a huge tidal wave appeared above the horizon, the sky began to spin making everyone flew all sides, and the ground cracked open.

* * *

**That was it, please tell me you liked it! ***_**puppy eyes**_*** pretty please!^^**

**I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I hope you like(d) it!:)**

**I also have no idea when I'm going to update it, this story just popped into my head! XD**

**Well... pleaseeeee leave a review! ^^**

**And thanks for reading! **

**SSEE YA! ;P**


End file.
